


Fictober- Day 4-  I know you didnt ask for this

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fictober 2019, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Only a little earlier, things would have been so different if we had only met a little earlier, just a year or two, our lives would be so different.





	Fictober- Day 4-  I know you didnt ask for this

Only a little earlier, things would have been so different if we had only met a little earlier, just a year or two, our lives would be so different.

Mick met Len on the first day of school, he was thirteen and was just entering the first year of high school. He lost a school year when he was expelled from his old school for bad behavior, no other school in Keystone accepted him, his family had created a reputation for violent and irascible, at the end a school in the peripheral area of Central City accepted him it wasn’t a good area and It was about an hour by bus from where he lived, but it was better than staying to study at home.

I didn't know anyone when I entered the classroom, I was used to meeting all my classmates, it was weird not knowing who my classmates were. I sat back in a corner where I hope the teacher can't see me playing with my lighter. The place infront the mine stays alone , to my left a guy too skinny and small to be in high school, had a very pronounced dark circles under his eyes and bruises that just ended to heal in the arms, as soon as he sit down he falls asleep , he spend the whole class half asleep , he wasn’t taking any notes, but for moments he pretend to pay attention to the teacher, I doubt he would notice me playing with the lighter.  


He was in all my classes and we all sat together, we didn't talk at all, but we still had lunch together, we were not really friends. I am not even sure at what point it began to matter to me that he did not take note, but it matter enough to take note by myself so he can copy it later. Or when I started worrying that he was always so tired sufficient to let him lie on my shoulder during recess.  
It is possible that it was because he bothered to let me know when the teacher approached if I was playing with my lighter or because he explained to me the math homework he did himself about an hour before class.  


The truth is that it doesn't matter how we got here. The point is that I have my lips on his and although I may not understand why I care so much, I understand that I love him. We kissed foolishly in a hidden place in the school and every time I tried to touch his arms he complained about the pain the bruises caused him. When I looked for the first time his bruises under his sweater I understood why he couldn’t tolerate the most gentle brushing off my hands, his arms were covered with bruises and some scratches. It hurt just to see them. Not even my father in his worst drunkenness and with my worst behavior had left me that bad. Even he has new there was a line between punishment and torture and even if he had not done so, my mother always put a line on him . And he would never have raised a hand on her.

-Don't go home. - I begged him while we kissed.  


He smiled sideways and kissed me again.  


\- Seriously, don't go back, please. -  


-Mick I can't do that, I have nowhere to go. -  


He try to return to the kiss, but I stopped him.  


-I will find a solution. -  


-I won't leave my sister alone. -  


-I will find a solution for both of you. -  


-If you say so . -  


That afternoon I took the bus to go to my house determined to do something, whatever I could to help him. I have an hour to think about what I'm going to do.

Len didn't take me seriously, he doesn't think I'm going to do anything about it, he really doesn't think his father is so bad. He believes his father and mine are the same. That if I can take care of him he could too.  
But mine is a poor drunk who doesn't love me , but loves his wife and would do anything for her, including enduring me. His is father a monster that will soon force him into a life of crimes that he does not want to have, that he only cares about money, that he plans to put his 12-year-old son into a group of gangsters for robbery, A man who already killed his own wife. Because Len doesn't want to believe it, but he knows it's true. And he says it's not that bad, but he lives in fear that he or his sister will be next.  


That's why I have a plan, maybe it's stupid, but I wouldn't let Len stay in his house any longer. I just have to tell the truth, I will tell my mother that Len is my boyfriend, that I love him and that I need to keep him safe. I do not know what he recommends me to do, but my mother is a smart woman and she will know what to tell me. I know to tell her is to take the risk that my father also finds out. But I know that Len is important enough to take that risk.  


I arrived at my house, on the porch was my father sitting in his armchair while drinking, I passed him by one side and he didn't even turn to see me, it's better that way. My mother was in the kitchen making food, I sat at the table in front of the kitchen as if I was just waiting for the food. I took a deep breath, I want to calm down, nothing will happen if my father doesn't find out, everything will be fine, im doing this for Len for him to be safe.  


\- Mom, can I ask you for an advice? -  


My mom kept preparing the food, but nodded. I breath deeply.  


\- Well, I have dating someone for a while. -  


My mom turned a little bit to see me, she smiling a little. I let out a breath a little calmer, just a little.  


-The point is that his dad it always hurting him and getting him into a lot of problems and I want to help him. - I released everything at once and tried to speak quickly.  


My mother suddenly stopped what she was doing in the kitchen, only the noise of something bubbling in the pot remained, for a few seconds that seemed eternal she didn't say, nor did anything. Finally, he turned to see me.  


-I think I didn’t listen well, sweetheart, you could repeat it? - He said as he turned back to the kitchen  


My heart was beating very fast and I thought a second to tell him that it was nothing, but Len's arms swollen and purple with blows made me take courage.  


I'm dating someone and his father is abusive, how can I help him? -  


\- Help him? -  


\- Yes. -  


\- Help him ?! To the pervert who wants to make you fag, Mick you're wrong! - She left what she was doing in the kitchen and stared at me . I stood there, not knowing what to say, I didn't expect this, not from her.  


-He is not a pervert, it's my boyfriend. -  


-I don’t know from where did you get the idea you could be dating a guy, but you would stop immediately. -  


I felt my stomach completely knotted and my throat hurt and I didn't feel like I could speak.  


\- No. -  


The house was in an absurd silence, the pot was still boiling in the kitchen, my mother looked at me as if she had regretted having me and that closed my throat even more , a tear slipped down my face, I really couldn't speak.  


\- What did you say? - She asked full of anger, it was the tone she used when my father hit me for no reason, but this time my father was defending me.  


-No, Samantha you do not decide who he will dated. -  


-Richard, you're drunk and you won't tell me how to educate my son. -  


\- He is also my son. -  


\- Since when? -  


I had never heard them argue like this, as if my father cared for me and my mother preferred me dead, it was always the other way around. But even in that figths my father looked at my mother with love , this time it not like that , my dad sees truly frustrated and my mother looked at us both disappointedly. I stood in my place, striving in vain to not let go of tears anymore .  


-Mick, stop crying, men don't cry. -  


-Stop telling him what to do. -  


\- What? Wasn't that the point of hit him ? That he did not become a fag? -  


-The point was that he didn’t become a criminal. -  


-Criminal, pervert all the same, he will go to hell. -  


\- Its not just the same Samantha. -  


-You are drunk and you have no idea what you say and if at any time you take the time to get sober, you will realize that I am right. I don't want you to telling me about how I raised Mick while you're like this. And Mick, tomorrow you cut off all contact you have with that boy. -

I wiped my tears with my hands, nobody said anything, the water boiled until it came out of the pot and put out the fire that kept it warm, there was no sound in the house anymore, my mother left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to his room, he didn't speak to us any longer.  


My father came to me and took my shoulder, he smelled of alcohol and cigarette, he took me to the porch of the house and sat in his chair, he left standing there beside me , smoking , for a while he didn’t say anything.  


\- Do you know why I roll the military? -  


-Because you like weapons. - It was just guessing, in fact, I had never seen a gun in the house, but I supposed that my dad was the kind of people who would have them somewhere away from his stupid son . He smiled sideways and gave another smoke to his cigar, shaking his head.  


-No it wasn’t that. When I was a little older than you used to have a friend, he was practically my brother, we grew up in the same neighborhood and since I can remember he was there, we walked to school together, I ate at his house and we played together. And one day he told me that he had kissed another boy and I stopped talking to him and tell him we were no longer friends. A week later two boys killed them on the way to school. They wrote fags on their foreheads. And I've always thought that if I hadn't been an asshole and had walked with him that afternoon like we always do, he would be here. From the day I met him he said that one day he would be a military man, he wanted to protect innocent lives. I turned military because it was the least I could do for him , to avoid that more innocent people die when I could do something. - He gave his cigar one last smoke and threw it on the floor.  


-Mick, I know you didn't ask for this, you didn't ask to fall in love with a boy and you didn't do anything wrong. -  


-Moms hates me - I felt the eyes full of tears , this time I didn't let go, I don’t want to cry again.  


-Don't say that, you need to calm down. - My father offered me a beer and he started drinking one himself  


-Mom will get mad if she sees me drink. -  


-She can’t get angrier with you at this instant . - I smiled a little and drank the beer. It was cold and had a bitter taste. The beer was fine.  


\- I think you hate me ? -  


-Of course not son ,I love you .Never , no matter how horrible we may do or say doubt that I and your mother love you above all. -  


I looked everywhere except my father's eyes. It felt so unreal.  


-I know that I am unreasonable with you, I can not blame all my bad temper on alcohol, but ... - My father was silent, leaving the sentence in half, he look at his bottle and without warning he violently threw it into the yard.

Surprised I turned to see my father who no longer looked at me , looked at the yard with the broken bottle, the sun went down and everything looked golden.  


-But I can promise you this . Tomorrow I will not drink, for one day I will be sober and talk to your mother. And as soon as we can solve this, we will see what to do to help your boyfriend. Tomorrow go to school early and I will talk to her. -  


My father turned to see me and for the first time in a long time we met each other's eyes without fighting. He stood at my height and surrounded me with his arms, I do not remember the last time he hugged me, but it was the first time that between the smell of cigarettes and alcohol I could perceive a smell between mint and something else I could not describe, I think that was the smell of my true father.  
I didn't expect this, not from him .  


But it was nice to know that I will always have a parent on my side when the other is acting irrational. I don't know how I will explain this to Len I have saying for months now that my father is a bastard. I guess I will tell him that I was wrong.  


The next morning my dad was very early in the kitchen, sober, just as he promised. Abstinence left its lags he looked tired and a little anxious yet he still shone a little pride of his own capacity . He gave me breakfast and I wish him luck.  


I don't know how it went that morning, I was nervous all day wondering what was going on in my house. When I got home that afternoon everything was tense, my father was still sober and my mother was not there  


-I'll fix it. - It was the only thing he said. She came later that day but she doesn’t talk to us at all.  
For the next few weeks they continued arguing, sometimes quietly, sometimes shouting, sometimes in total silence.  


He was in the kitchen every day before I went to school  
-I'm not going to drink today, I haven't finished talking to your mom yet. - My mother finally convinced herself to accept me,and my father no longer had to be sober, although he didn't drink again  


We are better, my parents help me with the situation with Len and his little sister. I still fight with my parents from time to time, but I know they love me and that everything is all right.


End file.
